dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Son
Last Son is the first film in the Imruer-verse, focusing on Superman's origins. Plot In Jor-El's home, General Dru-Zod confronts Jor, asking him to help overthrow the science council, stating that, because of them, Zod was not able to save their planet. Jor-El refuses to help Zod, and Zod leaves, bringing Non, Ursa, and a few other Kryptonian soldiers with him to murder the council. Jor-El contacts the stranded alien, Tomar-Re, who helps him stop Zod's attack. Zod and his team are sentenced to the Phantom Zone. Jor-El returns home to send his only son into space to escape Krypton's destruction. Lara equips the baby Kal-El with a terra-crystal, a device which replicates the natural environment on Krypton, then sends him out, among the stars. Years later, a young Clark begins his first day at Smallville High. His girlfriend, Lana, wishes him luck, already knowing how difficult life is for him with his powers. He goes to class and a kid, who is referred to by another student as "John Corben", trips Clark. Clark's heat vision activates and burns the kid's leg. After realizing what had happened, Clark runs from the school. When he gets outside, he begins moving at super-speed. Clark finally makes it to his home. His father, Jonathan Kent, seems disappointed, but understands that Clark needed the space. He hugs his father and asks what's wrong with him. At night time, Jonathan and Martha show Clark and Lana the spacecraft he was found in, and explained that they have no idea where he came from. Martha shows Clark the terra-crystal and explains that it was in his hand when they found him. Clark picks up the crystal and it fills his mind with images of the planet Krypton. He then blacks out. When he wakes up, Clark gives the crystal to Lana, saying that he doesn't want it. Martha gives Clark the suit they found him in, a Kryptonian undersuit which changes size as the wearer gets older. Meanwhile, the same wormhole device that trapped the Kryptonian criminals in the first place malfunctions in response to the signal sent out by the terra-crystal, releasing General Zod and his army. They discover what had happened and use the signal to search for Kal-El. At 27 years of age, Clark has traveled around the world and seen many sights. He now begins his career at the Daily Planet as a reporter. There, he meets Lois Lane, who he is paired with to watch Lex Luthor's demonstration of the Lex-mech, a military machine designed to easily take out enemies. General Sam Lane helps Lex to introduce the mech, saying that he's glad he could work with Lexcorp. As the mech begins firing, it accidentally causes the building to collapse, and the machine guns end up firing towards the crowd. Clark quickly takes off his glasses and clothes, revealing his Kryptonian undersuit and saves Lois from a bullet, moving everyone out at super-speed. He then proceeds to destroy the mech. The hero who saved everyone suddenly disappears, as Clark has changed back to his reporter-self. After the crowd adjusts to what has just happened, General Lane gets a call from one of his co-workers, telling him that they have a problem. General Lane returns to base, only to be confronted with news of an alien spacecraft hovering over Kansas. Unbeknownst to him, Lois has followed him there, and has heard everything. She and Clark attempt to leave the facility, but General Lane catches them. Though clearly angry at his daughter, General Lane moves on quickly, as he has more important things to do. He assembles a team to attempt to make contact with the aliens. Clark sees the Kryptonian symbols on the ship and tells Lois that he's had enough excitement for a day. He leaves to confront the aliens first, believing that he will be able to speak with them peacefully. Donning his Kryptonian suit, Clark arrives in Kansas and is confronted by General Zod. After being asked the reason for his arrival, Zod goes into detail about the terra-crystal's power, and how it can replicate the world of Krypton, including its wildlife and even gravitational pull. He tells Kal that he needs the crystal to alter the planet's structure. Kal sees the approaching military and discusses with them what Zod wants. The military tells Superman to stand down before sending a negotiator to try and get them to leave. Zod refuses and demands that the negotiator kneel before him. When he fails to do so, Zod burns him alive. The military begins shooting and Zod simply returns to his ship, sending out the mindless monster, Non, to take out the squadron. Cast Main Cast * Superman - TBA * General Zod - TBA * Ursa - TBA * Non - TBA * Lois Lane - TBA * Perry White - TBA * Martha Kent - TBA * Jonathan Kent - TBA * General Sam Lane - TBA * Lex Luthor - TBA Supporting * James Olsen - TBA * Lana Lang - TBA * John Corben - TBA Category:Imruer-verse